1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to seats and, specifically, to vehicle seats which are convertible from a seat to a bed position and, more specifically, to vehicle seats which are convertible from a seat to a bed position and in which the seat back is pivotal between forward and rearward facing directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seats and, particularly, vehicle seats, have been provided with various adjustable mechanisms which enable the angular position of the seat back to be selectively adjusted with respect to the seat bottom. This feature is particularly useful for a driver's seat in order to conform the seat to different sized individuals, different driving habits, as well as to reduce fatigue on long trips.
Such adjustable seats have also found widespread use in motor homes, vans and campers, etc., where interior space is at a premium and a seat must perform a variety of different functions, i.e., seating, sleeping and/or dining.
Such convertible seats have also been constructed for adjustment between a seating position and a horizontal position. Provisions have also been provided for slidingly moving such seats when in the horizontal position so as to abut an adjacent seat in order to form an elongated bed.
Vehicle seats have also been constructed which are convertible between forward and rearward facing directions. This type of convertible seat is typically employed in motor homes, campers, vans, etc., as a front passenger seat which is convertible from a forward facing direction to a rearward facing direction for dining, game playing, etc.
However, such previously designed adjustable and convertible seats have utilized relatively complex linkages and adjusting mechanisms to attain the adjustable and convertible features. This has resulted in a complex mechanism requiring a large number of components and a considerable amount of interior space. This has also resulted in a larger sized seat which has limited the effective use of such seats since present day vehicles are being reduced in size and weight for economy reasons.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle seat which overcomes the problems of similar prior art vehicle seats. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle seat in which the seat back is convertible between forward and rearward facing directions. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle seat in which the seat back is convertible between forward and rearward facing directions and, at the same time, may be adjusted in angular relationship with respect to the seat bottom in either of the forward or rearward facing positions. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a convertible and adjustable seat which employs a simple convertible and adjustable mechanism requiring few components and a small amount of space within the interior of the vehicle.